


Trying to Keep Faith and Picture His Face (How Do I Get to Heaven?)

by princeofhellmichael (losther0es)



Series: Modern Myths [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angst, M/M, apollo - myth, icarus - myth, modern myth au, same universe as my other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losther0es/pseuds/princeofhellmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Icarus had become a popular tragedy. A boy with ambition spilling out of every pore and eyes wide as the moon. He had an easy smile and sun kissed skin. Apollo had loved him since the day he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Keep Faith and Picture His Face (How Do I Get to Heaven?)

**Author's Note:**

> i did it again, this one's for you zoie

Time has been passing everyone by, but Calum sits in the sand outside his small home, staring into the ocean and wishing Ashton was here with him.

He’s seen the rise and fall of empires and the colonization of his lands. It seemed like ages ago that he had bought the land, building a small home that only needed to be rebuilt every hundred years. He took a new name and a new identity when the world became obsessed with names and identifications. It wasn’t hard to fit in, the world appreciating art and beauty much like he did. His sister had kissed his cheek one last time - it might have been 1953, he can’t remember - before she left him on that sad beach. 

+

The story of Icarus had become a popular tragedy. A boy with ambition spilling out of every pore and eyes wide as the moon. He had an easy smile and sun kissed skin. Apollo had loved him since the day he was born. Daedalus was weary of his young son spending so much time with the God of Sunlight, but Apollo swore to protect him. His love for Icarus was protection enough. 

+

Calum had waxed poetics about Icarus - Ashton, he had to call him that now - for ages. Words had been scribbled on napkins, walls and even his own skin. For ages he would cry when he saw the birds migrating, casting shadows across the sun, knowing that Ashton wished to fly like they did. 

Knowing that his own dreams had been the thing to kill him. 

Calum sat in the mornings at the end of autumn with a mug of coffee in his hands, eyes tracking the birds as they went by. Wind would whip his hair across his face and the waves would crash violently as if Poseidon knew the pain he held in his heart. He thanked every god for the tributes, the dark stormy skies so he couldn’t see the sun, the violent ocean that seemed to seek revenge and the early darkness to save him from the light. 

+

Calum had know what his boy tasted like after spending hours in the sunlight. His skin was warm and had a slight tang of salt to it that made his sense tingle. He could spend hours tangled with Ashton in a patch of warm sunlight and tangled sheets. He tracked freckles on his back with fingers and tongue. He gripped Ashton’s ribcage and yanked a laugh from his chest. The sound was music to his ears and he knew that this is what true happiness was made of.

+

Apollo grinned as Icarus flew below him with a cheerful gleam in his eyes. He dragged the sun high into the sky, cheering as Daedalus and Icarus flew with ease. He looked beautiful from here and Apollo was proud to know what he looked like at his best. 

“Come closer!” He had called with a laugh. Apollo shook his head and laughed with him.

“If I come any closer, my love, you’ll burn!” He called back. 

Icarus rolled onto his back, boisterous laughter falling out of his mouth and it was music to Apollo’s ears. His tanned skin was shining in the midday light, golden curls twisting wildly in the wind. Icarus was a gorgeous creature and Apollo was lucky to have him. 

“Come give me a kiss sun boy!” He teased, moving closer to the molten gold chariot. Apollo veered off course to stay away from the wax and feathers, but Icarus had another idea. He flew closer, dropping his arms and the wings away from the chariot. 

“Stay away! You’ll melt!” Apollo called, more panicked. 

Icarus grinned wickedly, flying closer and closer. He still had the playful gleam in his eyes, but the wax had already begun to melt. Feathers stripped off and Apollo’s panic began to set in. He pulled the chariot higher as if to stop, but the damage has already been done. Icarus’ eyes widen in fear before gravity takes hold. 

What goes us must come down. 

The wax and feathers strip away from his arms and back. There’s a pause, when Apollo and Icarus both realize before he starts falling. Icarus is falling fast, wind whipping around him and yanking him down, down, down. 

Down he goes and Apollo isn’t fast enough. He was never fast enough.

+  
Calum wakes up in a panic, his heart racing and a scream stuck in his throat. He’s sweating and his hands twisted up in the sheets. There’s a layer of sweat starting to dry on his skin. He had an icy chill in his veins. He had the image of Ashton’s face burned behind his eyelids. 

It was a nightmare he hadn’t had in awhile, not so detailed. It made the stitches he put on his heart rip open again. 

He left his room and walked barefoot on the tide damp sand to the grave stone he had set when he bought the land. It was hand chiseled, a jagged piece of rock and every bit imperfect, just as Ashton had been. 

He stood with arms crossed, fingers brushing over the ink that he had gotten a few years ago in Rome. 

Maybe every good thing is paid for by a bad thing.


End file.
